WITCH ZX
by Candlehead Marina
Summary: A meteor crashed in Earth. Guardians lost their ability to transform but retained their elemental powers for some reason. Pieces of metals with a mind of their own came to help the Guardians defeat the new threat because they're "Compatible Hosts". What?
1. Meteor Crash

**A/N: A random idea popped up in my head while I was thinking of some series that had the same elements as WITCH? And here is the result. Combining WITCH with Rockman/MegaMan ZX.**

**Set in Comicverse after the defeat of Dark Mother, but without Oracle Yan Lin giving them the magical weapons. You'll know soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's not mine. I own what's mine. Particularly the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Meteor Crash**

Heatherfield. An ordinary place for anyone. But for the five magical girls, it's a magical place where the five elements met and stayed.

Who are the five magical girls, you ask? They are the WITCH girls. It's the initial for Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. They faced more great dangers than any normal adult could have. They are the Guardians of Kandrakar who protects and saves Earth, and other universes who needed help. Now, what is Kandrakar? It's basically a place in the middle of infinity. The Fortress of Light where the "wises" watch over multiple universes and it's also the place where the girls get and ask questions.

Back in the normality of Earth, a certain redhair girl with a bob cut hairdo was walking with a yellow colored blond hair that reached to her waist, talking to each other about their personal experiences. As they reached the school, Sheffield Institute, they were greeted by another three girls, one with the brunette hair and pigtails, one with a short dark blue hair with beads on her left sideburns and dark-skinned, and an Asian with very long dark blue hair, which is almost black in two pigtails.

"Hey girls." The redhead girl, Will, greeted. "Anything out of the ordinary?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Irma, the brunette pigtail hair girl, mused as the school bell rang. "Just some history teacher venting out his problems at us with homeworks."

Will giggled at the thought of her step father, Dean Collins, enraged at the students and giving them homework with smokes coming out of his ears due to the stress.

"Don't you start telling that you're lucky because you're a daughter of a teacher." Irma spoke out, pointing a "don't speak or I'll drown you" finger at Will.

"And I still wonder how could Dean take care a baby boy." Cornelia wondered and the girls giggled at the thought.

"Giving milk for William, perhaps?" Hay Lin suggested.

"Ehum. Not to spoil your good chat, girls..." A voice came from upstairs of the school, and they looked at the source of the voice.

"TO THE CLASSROOM, OR THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" Their principal, Ms Knickerbocker, yelled at them. "The bell rang for a good while now."

"See you at the usual place, girls." Taranee said nervously as she, Irma and Hay Lin waved their hands at Will and Cornelia, who were going to the opposite way of the hall.

* * *

_"100% Confirmed. Compatible Hosts Found."_

_"Searching..."_

_"Confirmed. Designated location, Heatherfield."_

* * *

In the Heatherfield Observatory. Yes, the place where Eric Lydon's grandfather, Zachary Lydon, stayed for a short time but went out to Open Hills along with Eric's family.

But, the Observatory's new resident is Margaret Hope, who is looking at the huge telescope to check on the sky, or distant further, the space. She noticed something wrong. It was a yellow light heading towards earth, not a passing by shooting star. As it went closer, it disappeared to her view of telescope. She backed out from the telescope and cupped her hands to analyze.

"What just happened...?" She wondered, and suddenly her pet mouse, Rhododendron went to her right shoulder, looking at his owner contemplate at the recent event.

"Well, I must be going crazy being alone in this old observatory!" Margaret laughed at the idea of a meteor crashing to earth, thinking of it as a prank by someone else.

...Or is it?

* * *

The same yellow light went past the citizens and buildings of Heatherfield, crashing to a forest. Police officers noticed the incident and drove to the forest where it crashed.

Police officers unloaded in their cars and went near to the meteor, not knowing the incoming danger. They slowly approached the said meteor, but gasped as they can't believe on what they saw...

A ship.

The ship looked like it came from the future or another dimension. The side door opened and a violet mechanic humanoid with green visor and an arm cannon first went out of the ship and the police officers readied their guns for they noticed a sign of hostility. More of the same mechaniloids went out of the ship, as if the inside is larger than its outside, and a man with three violet colored spiked hair pointing upwards with a green coat with yellow trimmings, white collar, violet cravat (or tie, whatever that is), black fingerless glove and white that covered his remaining fingers, black "mechanical" pants, white "armored" shoes with yellow thing and a blue orb on its sides. His chest has two of the same blue orbs and also the back palm of his hand. His shoulder has a grey armor as well as his ears having a white armor piece, covering it.

"Who are you?" One of the police officers, Tom Lair, asked, his hands shaking in fear while holding the gun in his hands, pointing at them.

"I'm Serpent." The man introduced formally. "Let us pass and you will not be hurt."

"Why should we?" One of the officers on Tom's left inquired. "We don't even know where you came from."

"And if you don't get out of the way, I'll make sure your heads are ripped-off."

A new voice spoke from the ship, two new individuals came out, one having the grim-reaper theme, the blade of his scythe letting out an energy before it formed to a curved blade. The other with a "witch" theme, her armor is white as snow, and blue as an ocean, her egg-shaped helmet have a red triangle jewel and have a green wand with a yellow top and white spikes behind it and the back end of the wand is a white square-like piece metal.

The police officers were covered in fear. The right emotion for Serpent. They backed out and drove away, investigating on the new incident.

* * *

_Heatherfield News_

_"An unknown meteor crashed in the forests of Heatherfield. The police said it was nothing out of the ordinary..."_

The WITCH girls are hanging out in the Golden, the most popular place for them to eat and talk about mostly about their missions as Guardians.

"Girls!" Irma called out, getting an idea. "Why don't we check out that meteor?"

"Are you crazy?" Cornelia inquired, her expression telling 'it's the worst idea I've ever heard'.

"Or maybe you're just scared of seeing a meteorite, Corny?" Irma looked at Cornelia with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, fine, I'll go." Cornelia finally give in to the idea, and noticed that Hay Lin was looking down at her food.

Taranee looked at Hay Lin, who was only looking at her food, as if her mind is off the Earth and thinking deep. "What's wrong?"

The said person looked at the other, surprised. "It's just... I feel there's something missing." Hay Lin replied sadly and grabbed her food and took a bite.

"Don't worry, Hay Hey. It's just the Math homework giving us the pressure." Irma said, trying to lift up her friend.

"Actually, I agree with Hay Lin." Will interjected. "I mean, don't you feel something was off?"

The other three girls looked at their leader quizzically. "Maybe it was because of the meteor that crashed here." Taranee suggested.

"Well, maybe." Cornelia pointed out. "Let's check that meteor."

"And I thought miss blondie is scared of that idea." Irma teased.

"It's not that I'm scared. Don't you feel the same way about something amiss on us?"

"Now that you mention it..." Irma looked away from Cornelia and thought about it for a while.

* * *

"Let's check that meteor crash site!"

As the girls reached the meteor crash site...

They were cautious on their way on the said crash. They felt a presence getting nearer, as if that there was someone else. Not that it was going to scare them. As they hid behind the grasses, they saw violet mechaniloids from before. It was stiff on their own place, as if they were waiting orders, or just they're guarding the thing behind them.

"I know this is the crash site, but I've never seen these metal heads." Irma stated.

"Maybe they're guarding what's behind them." Will suggested. "Look, I see a white behind those."

"What is that?" Cornelia asked.

"It looks like a ship of sorts." Hay Lin replied.

"Girls... I think one of the mechanical things is looking at us." Taranee interrupted. And the other four looked up.

* * *

The grim-reaper themed one from before looked at one of the mechanical humanoids, Galleon.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The said Galleon pointed at one of the moving grasses. He approached it and saw no one, but he could feel someone was there.

"There's no one here." He stated. "Or maybe you're just malfunctioning."

The Galleon shook his head and returned to its duty. The boy went back to his seat, waiting for Serpent's orders. The other looked at her older brother with curious eyes.

"The Galleon malfunctioning and thought there's someone actually there, Pandora." The older brother, Prometheus, said.

"I see." The girl, Pandora, said with dull, emotionless voice.

* * *

"Phew..." Will sighed as the girls were invisible just in time, before the grim reaper appeared and they escaped the forest and finally appeared in the city of Heatherfield.

"Did you see that, girls?" Hay Lin asked. "There's actually someone there."

They continued walking to the sidewalk after they turned off their invisibility. "And I still don't get why the police officers said it was nothing out of the ordinary." Taranee said.

"Maybe they're covering on their discovery?" Cornelia suggested.

"I'll ask dad about that." Irma suddenly spoke up. "After all, he must be there when they saw the meteor... or that ship crashed."

* * *

In the Lair residence, after the girls decided to get home...

"What meteor crash you're talking about?" Tom asked back.

"C'mon, dad!" Irma blurted out. "You must be there when you saw it landed the forest."

"Don't tell me you went there."

"It's not that I went there or anything, but a meteor crash on earth is not ordinary." Irma stated.

"I think you watched too much sci-fi movies." Tom said playfully as he chew a bite on his food.

* * *

"Actually, there's a new employee in the Simultech." Susan said as she put the remaining plate with food in the middle of the table.

"So, who is it, mom?" Will asked as she spoon-fed William.

"His name is Serpent." Susan replied. "He has this large build. But he's nothing compared to Dean."

"Oh, Sue..." Dean was flattered on his wife's words and cuddled her while Will ignored them and continued to spoon feed William.

* * *

_"Destination reached... Searching for the Compatible Hosts..."_

* * *

Serpent went to the basement of Simultech at nighttime with the use of elevator, where no one else was around the building, his fellow employees said he'll work overtime. They wondered why a new employee would want an overwork, he said it's to experience his new experience in a new job.

As the elevator ringed, as a signal for the destination reached. The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped out of it, walking into the dark basement of the building.

Just in time, Prometheus and Pandora, along with the Galleon army behind them, were inside the building.

"Did you bring them?" Serpent asked.

"Yeah." Prometheus replied as he pointed a box behind the army.

"Very well. Let's start."

* * *

**A/N: Suckish summary? I don't really know! I hope I made everyone in character. Anyway, Read and Review, please!**


	2. Livemetal

**A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: WITCH and MegaMan ZX are not mine. They belong to their respective owners. Get it?**

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Livemetal**

In the city of Heatherfield, in a certain location, a bell rings. Students went out of the Sheffield Institute as well as the girls. As they reached outside the school, they noticed the familiar violet mechanicals strolling around the city. The students were surprised at the Galleons, but the latter ignored them nonetheless.

"What's happening here?" A random student asked.

"What are these mechanical looking beings?"

"Who made them?"

"Why are they here?"

Whispers from the students continue to rise up. The girls were silent on what's happening, and started to make a discussion that only they will know.

"So many questions..." Hay Lin stated.

"I think we need to talk to the Oracle to tell us what the heck is happening here." Irma suggested.

"True." Will nodded. "Let's go. We need to find a place to transform and ask her."

The other girls nodded and they head out of the school, the Galleons that were strolling the city were ignoring the girls, mostly almost every human on the streets. They head to an alley, where no one will see them.

They started "transforming" as their corresponding elements circled on them. "Water!" "Earth!" "Fire!" "Air!" "And the power to unite!"

But...

As they made their pose, they were still in their human forms. Not sure of what just happened. They couldn't transform into their Guardian forms. They repeated the same process, but still nothing happened.

"We... can't transform!" Taranee blurted out.

"No matter how many times we tried it, still nothing happens!" Cornelia added.

"And no one stole it from us." Will said. "Maybe this is the 'missing' feeling we had from yesterday."

"If this was 'that' feeling, then who stole it? Why was it stripped from us?" Irma asked.

"Now how can we get to grandma when we need answers?" Hay Lin asked instead sadly, looking down at the ground.

_"You have to believe you can..."_

Will looked up and then around her. It was an unknown voice. She felt like it spoke from her heart. The voice was not a distance away. Yet, the owner of the voice wasn't present, nor its presence.

The girls looked at her quizzically. "What are you looking for, Will?" Cornelia asked.

The said person snapped back and looked at Cornelia. "Nothing..." Will replied slowly. "Did you hear a voice?"

"Nope. Not a ghost." Irma replied. "Or maybe just another machine wants to talk to you." She teased.

"Well, it said something about 'believe that we can'."

"That's right!" Hay Lin blurted out as she slapped her left cheek, in sudden realization. "We can just go there ourselves!"

"But how?" Taranee inquired.

"Like this." Will spoke up as she raised her hands in fist form and the index fingers jotted upward. "Teletransposition!"

The other girls did the same and focused their thoughts in Kandrakar, the center of infinity. The middle of their index fingers glowed in circle, the glow grew as their bodies were inside the glow... And they disappeared from the alley.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

The girls opened their eyes and widen at their current location. They finally made it into the center of the infinity. Their lips formed into big smiles as they find out how to teletransport without even using their Guardian forms.

They marched their way to the Oracle, Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin, to ask some questions.

"Grandma!" Was the first two words that Hay Lin said when she first saw her beloved grandma. She went ahead of the girls and hugged her with delight, as if she missed her grandma after not seeing in months.

Hay Lin finally ended the hug and Irma spoke up: "Alright, we're going to ask you a megaton of questions. Why there are metal heads in Heatherfield? Why the meteor crash is a ship? Where did they come from? Why are our Guardian forms disappeared without a trace? Is it related to our next mission? Or what?"

"First thing's first." Yan Lin said as she stood in front of the girls. "Those metal heads you're talking about are Galleons. They don't attack unarmed humans and best they ignore them. They came from another world where technology is reigning. Even human themselves have technologies inside them. Pertaining your Guardian forms, I don't know what happened too. And I think it's a sign of your new mission."

"So, not even you know of what happened to our guardian forms..." Hay Lin said sadly. Realizing that not even her grandma knows their forms' whereabouts.

"I miss the looks badly." Taranee added.

"Yeah. It's where we most look beautiful in it." Cornelia interjected.

"If I remember, Corny, that form made you look like a monster." Irma teased and looked at Cornelia.

The Earth guardian blushed at those words and looked down. "W-Well, I guess I'll take it back." She stuttered.

"But," Yan Lin suddenly spoke up, cutting the fellow Guardians' discussion. "With your Guardian forms gone, it must be a sign that something interesting will happen."

"Yeah and maybe electronics will start talking to us again for it to be interesting." Irma said with a bored tone, grunted at the thought when they first realized their respective Guardians' powers for the first time.

Taranee looked at Will, who was curling the end strands of her red hair and was thinking deeply. "What's wrong, Will?" She asked, worried.

"It's just, the voice from earlier is still bugging me." Will replied, looking at Taranee.

The other four looked at Will with interest. Curious on "that" voice she's talking about. "What did that voice said? When did it speak?" Cornelia inquired.

"It was when we're having troubles on how to get to Kandrakar. And it said: 'You have to believe you can.'" Will replied.

"Maybe it's another sign?" Hay Lin asked, looking at her grandma.

"That's what I don't know." Yan Lin said, unsure of what was happening right now. The Galleons, the ship, were definitely a sign. But a voice? This is definitely unheard of. She watched over worlds and thought this world crossing without using veil would be entirely possible, but... an unmentioned sign? Maybe fate has something more instore for the girls... and everyone.

"Girls... I think we should get back now." Will suggested.

"Yeah. We have something a lot to do." Taranee agreed with their leader, remembered that they still have some homeworks to do and using the free time for their activities.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Serpent is doing well with his work. His fellow employers in Simultech even praised him even though he's only new in the company. Of course, he worked for his own company, Serpent Company. And the technology in his world is far more advance than in his current situation.

Serpent went down to basement again. He told his employees that he'll check the whole building to know its locations. Prometheus and Pandora were waiting for him. The two nodded and opened the boxes, which were filled with purple triangle metals with an extra "tail" at the middle with violet edges then an orange orb in the middle and an orange tip. Serpent touched one of them and held it with his arms.

"Soon time will come that humans will realize who naive they are." He muttered as he slid his fingers in the metal piece he held. "This Livemetal - Model W, will let humans know the real truth."

"The Falseroids are ready, Serpent." Prometheus noted. "Are you use they'll work without the other Livemetals?"

"Yes, they will." Serpent assured. "Even if we don't have the others, Model W will supply for them, at least."

He put back the said metal back in the box. "I must go back. 'My' fellow employees might wonder about my real location when I stay here for too long."

Serpent put his hands on his back and walked towards the elevator, pushing a button as soon as he went inside. The elevator rose up to the designated floor where his office is located. He went past with several people and finally reached his office, sitting on his chair for a relaxing moment.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

At the WITCH Headquarters...

"So... it poofed like that?"

The girls told Matt about their situation. He leaned to the wall of the base, folding his arms as he thought on what the heck is happening right now. He also saw the Galleons roaming around the city as if they were patrolling. The walking mechs ignored most people and wondered what if someone played with them, or... saw one with weapons?

"Do you know anything about it, Matt?" Hay Lin asked.

"Not a clue." Matt replied. "But I've seen those... Galleons."

"So, what should we do here? Wait until something happens?" Taranee asked.

"Well, we don't have any answer to our questions." Will said.

"Until then, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Cornelia pointed out.

"But what I'm wondering what if someone tampered them, or saw one with weapons?" Matt asked.

"W-Wait!" Irma blurted out with a horrified tone. She remembered that every police officers carry a pistol with them, in case that a suspect may escape and for their own protection. "Weapons, you say? Then my dad-"

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

"-must be in trouble!"

In the Police Department...

"What are those metal things, anyway?" A police officer asked.

"I don't know." Another one answered. "But, remember that incident from yesterday? That Serpent guy is behind all of this."

"What should we do then?"

"Destroy them, of course! It would harm people!"

Tom Lair is in deep thought. The Galleons are only roaming around in the city. They were not hostile to any human beings. Heck, it seems as though they didn't exist. Attacking them might be a bad idea. What if innocents were harmed and involved in their idea, or maybe they're believing in a false belief?

"Actually," He spoke up, getting the attention of his fellow officers. "I think that might be a bad idea."

"Are you crazy? A certain snake appeared out of nowhere, sent his metal scraps to patrol the city, and we're doing nothing?"

"Yeah. We're not police officers if we don't do anything for our people!"

"Not that I'm teaming up with that viper, but we must think of something else to dispo-"

Tom's last words were cut off when they heard shots from outside. One sounds like a gun shot, and the other sounded like a shot from a laser. The remaining police officers inside the department went inside, to check the commotion. And there they are. Police versus the Galleons. The green lights on their visor-covered head turned red as it opened fire on their fellow officers, not caring whether they are human, or someone like them.

"I told you they were not planning to do something good!"

"Keep firing!"

But then, the bullets don't take effect to the Galleons, whether it hit their metal bodies, their heads, their visors, their bullets only make a very small dent and the visors barely crack and some didn't even scratched them. An officer hid behind the car and reloaded his bullets and fired again.

"They can't just- fall down!"

"What kind of metal they have in that plating? Silver and Chromium?"

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Far from the Heatherfield Police Department, the WITCH girls and Matt finally went to their location and saw the worst thing possible: humans versus the metal heads.

"G-Girls! We have to do something against those scrap heaps!" Irma yelled out of worry and fear on what will happen to her dad, and saw that he is fighting against the Galleons, but is obviously not in a good situation.

"And it looks like the Galleons are only hostile with an armed person." Matt pointed out.

"That means, they open fire without hesitation." Will added.

"I have an idea." Cornelia spoke up as she formed a confident smile on her lips. She snapped her fingers, which sparkled in green.

In the heat of the battle, not the Galleons knew, that a certain vine grew from its feet. It slowly captured them, immobilizing their movements and soon it captured their whole body, preventing them from attacking. The officers stopped shooting and looked agape with the current event, not knowing who or why vines grew when it's only cement on their feet.

"Dad!"

Tom looked at the source of the familiar voice. He went surprised when he saw his daughter, along with her friends.

"Irma!" He called. Then the said girl almost tackled him with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried what will happen when those scrap heaps attacked an armed person." Irma said as her eyes are almost teary from the worry.

"Mr. Lair, we need to get out of here before those vines break." Cornelia said confidently.

Hay Lin nudged Cornelia and the blond girl looked at the other. "Aren't you being too blunt here?"

"Are they yours?" Tom asked curiously.

Cornelia and Hay Lin looked at the police officer with big nervous grins on their faces and sweatdrops. "Oh, no! We don't even know where did the vines come from!" They said in unison, coming up with a quick excuse.

Tom dropped his gun and looked at his fellow officers, thinking that dropping them would be a good idea to not act hostile towards them. "Drop your guns!"

But the officers didn't like the idea. "We can't just leave those scrap metals!"

...But some do. "I agree with Tom! They open fire because we have weapons when everyone don't!"

The agreed officers dropped their pistols to the ground and went back inside, while the others joined the agreeing officers, but they still don't like the idea.

After some time, they heard cracking sounds and looked at the immobile Galleons. They were about to be free and they ran away from them.

The Galleons aimed their arm cannons in front of them, and noticed that there were no people in sight and their lights turned green and resumed patrolling the city.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

The girls and Matt were strolling around the city. Irma's dad had to go back to the department to check on the incident and tell them a new discovery and plan a dispose order without using weapons.

"Now, we found some answers ourselves." Will said as she circled her left arm around Matt's right arm. "One, Galleons are hostile with armed people."

"Two, we still don't know how to beat those Galleons." Hay Lin added.

"Three, it will lead us to more questions than answers." Taranee added.

"Still, the question remains: Why are they here?" Matt cut-off the numbering. "They seem to be more technology-based. And a more, advanced one."

"I don't think they're just ordinary AI." Cornelia said.

"We don't even know the head honcho." Irma said. "All we know is that those scrap heaps are here for we don't know why!"

"And my mom said that there's a new employee in Simultech." Will interrupted. "His name is Serpent."

"When did he transfer here?" Hay Lin asked.

"Just yesterday, just when those Galleons appeared." Will replied.

"That couldn't be a coincidence!" Taranee spoke up. "There could be a connection between him and those Galleons!"

"We shouldn't jump into conclusions." Cornelia pointed out. "None of us know this Serpent guy. None of us have seen his face."

"And he must be reeking of snake hisses." Irma said as she raised her hands to her chest level and waved her fingers like a snake.

"You must be talking about me."

"AAAHH!" The girls yelled and the group looked behind them to see a bulky man with purple spiked hair pointing upwards and had a gentle green clothes, as if the clothes are actually part of him.

"And yes, I'm Serpent, an employee in Simultech." Serpent introduced himself with a gentle tone. "Nice to meet you, girls."

"Uh, hi." Cornelia managed to greet a man like Serpent. Then the other girls did the same. But Matt could feel that there's something more to that smile of his.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, doing his best to hide his hostile expression and remain neutral.

"Young man, I know you find me unusual with my spiked hair, but it is my hairstyle from the beginning." Serpent said as he tries to humor Matt, with the girls only cracking a giggle. "But, my reason for being here because I want to explore this magnificent place to better fit myself here."

"So, I must take my leave and explore more."

With that, Serpent left them, but the group just looked at him with curious face as he left. He talked to them that even the most gentleman would put to shame.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Nighttime came and the girls are still outside, with Matt going to a rehearsal with his bandmates. The girls noticed that the Galleons are still patrolling, not even stopping a step or so.

"Do they even stop to rest?" Hay Lin asked, looking at them.

"Who knows..." Taranee replied slowly.

"They are metals, why do they even get tired, anyway?" Irma said with a cocky grin, looking at the girls.

_"Hiya!"_

Irma stopped and looked in front of her, shocked to see a _floating_ piece of metal with blue as its main color, with yellow on its sides, white in the middle spiking upwards, and a white "face" and a red triangular crystal in the middle of it.

The two stared at each other for a while, after realizing what Irma is seeing. "AAAAAHHH!" Were the words that she let out and hid behind Will, her whole body shaking in shock. "W-Will! Do something with that piece of metal! It's your doing, right!"

_"Hey! It's rude to greet a lady like that!"_

"What do you mean it's my doing, Irma?" Will questioned Irma as she looked at the brunette and pointed at the metal. "I've never seen that thing too."

_"Hey! We're not just a thing, you know!"_

They looked in front of them again to see a new one. With its main color red, yellow and white. It was a lot more compact than the other.

Three more came. One with an upside-down trapezoid-shaped with green as the main color and a crystal on its head. Another one with dark red "helmet", grey on its sides and white "face" with a green crystal atop. And the last one with a blue darker than the first "metal", his middle part has a lighter shade of blue and a more defined triangular crystal atop.

"Calm down, you two." The green one said.

"Model H is right." The dark red one agreed, having a deeper voice than his "companions". "We should explain to these girls what is happening right now."

"And add to that, we might be actually too late." The dark blue one added, and looked at the girls, along with the other floating metals. "My name is Model X."

"Wait, I think I heard your voice before." Will interrupted, remembering the incident where they couldn't transform.

"Yes. That was me, but I still don't know on why or how that happened." The newly introduced metal, Model X said.

"My name is Model Z." The dark red one introduced. The other three went beside the two metals, forming a line.

"Model H."

"Model F."

"Model L."

"We are called Livemetals. Having a mind of our own, seeking the Compatible Hosts to defeat the new evil risen into this town." Model X explained.

"Compatible Hosts?" Cornelia repeated.

"Yes. We search for them by identifying the personalities, abilities of a human." Model Z said. "Unfortunately, finding you was harder than we thought."

"You also said about a new evil." Taranee added.

"Yeah. That Serpent must be doing something really sneaky with his Model W." Model F said.

"Model W?" Hay Lin repeated.

"WAIT. YOU SAID SERPENT!" Irma blurted out, shocking the Livemetals, looking at her.

"You... already met him?" Model H inquired, quite nervous with the girls' answer.

"Frankly, yes." Will replied. "And he became an employee of Simultech."

The Livemetals looked at each other. "We're too late." Model X said as he and the others looked at the girls. "Girls... We're lending our powers to you. Our elements are the same as yours."

"How can metals like you have powers?" Irma asked while pointing at them.

"I can't believe that my Host had to be like this." Model L groaned.

"At least you're not like Model P. He haven't find his Compatible Host until now." Model Z pointed out. "We must go to our Compatible Hosts and lend our powers to save the people."

Model X went in front of Will.  
Model L went in front of Irma.  
Model F went in front of Taranee.  
Model Z went in front of Cornelia.  
Model H went in front of Hay Lin.

The girls touched their corresponding Livemetals. A white light formed and covered them. They could feel a comfortable feeling as their whole body is wrapped by a black spandex. They could feel armor platings forming and putting in place on their body. Helmets formed around their heads and the light disappeared.

They looked at themselves, wondering on what happened in that light and they could feel something forming on them. They now wear armors with similar design. They wore similar opened jackets, with gold trimmings on the collar. They have similar boots with a piece of armor protruding upwards, more like protecting the knee and a gold anklet. Their thighs covered with white plating, their forearm and a yellow half-oval at the wrist, with a green orb to it. They also have black gloves with the fingers covering in white.

The only changes from their design is that Will and Cornelia's jacket are closed, the protruding armor from their boots are absent and only a cavity in the middle is shown. Taranee doesn't have the same forearm as the other girls and her forearm armor is more rectangular.

Finally, the only thing that identified them from their forms is their helmets. Will's helmet is more rounded, more like a helmet version of Model X with the back hair strands of her red hair showing. Irma's helmet has two water jets, horn behind the helmet, the crystal on her helmet is more triangular defined and extended to the back of her head. Taranee's helmet has a yellow horn protruding upwards from the back, has more white in the front and more orange-ish from the back. Cornelia doesn't have a helmet, and only a violet visor and a white ear piece that looked like a communicator. Lastly, Hay Lin's helmet looks like the folded wings of an eagle. On her back, is a white green jet-pack esque wings, which opens when she hovers and so the side "wings" on her helmet.

"What... is this?" Will asked and she looked at the other girls.

"We just turned into something different." Cornelia added, still in shock and awe.

"Spacious!" Hay Lin exclaimed happily as she hovered on the air, the wings at her back and the sides of her helmet opened, emitting pink energies.

"Spacious?" Model H repeated curiously.

"I don't know what's weirder, this form or the magic of our Guardian form." Irma said sarcastically.

"I'd say the-" Taranee's words were cut-off when she fell backwards, the only thing that caught here were two bulky things behind her. "What's this?" She asked as she looked at the two bulky things behind her.

"Those are my weapons, Sodom and Gomorrah." Model F said proudly.

Suddenly, they glowed in light and they returned back to their human forms, the Livemetals floated before them.

"What should we do now, we find out that Serpent is actually behind all of this?" Will asked.

"Shouldn't we barged in and announce to everyone that Serpent is behind all the things here and send him back to wherever he comes from?" Irma suggested.

"That will be too reckless." Model X pointed out.

"But that snake is probably planning something big and Will's mom is working there!" Irma yelled out.

"It's not just her mom is in danger, everyone is!" Model Z spoke up.

"How is everyone is danger?" Taranee asked.

"Serpent has Model W." Model H explained. "It can do more dangerous things that only us would know."

"Let's face it, we can only take a step for progress." Model L added. "Rushing things would lead to much more damage."

Hay Lin yawned. "Yap. I guess we should go home and sleep."

The girls grabbed the floating Livemetals and put them in their pocket, going back home to sleep and rest after the events that happened.

* * *

**A/N: I don't find it a shame that Model P isn't with the girls. I'll give him to someone else deserving. I could've give him to Cornelia, but it won't work well with his ninja skills and chose Model Z instead because of his ground-based attacks. But hey, I can imagine Corny in Model P, using her Earth powers to make the vine grow and trap Galleons and Mavericks while she hides, hang to a wall, and all that freaking things without being noticed. But I guess I have a better idea with her using Model Z.**


	3. ROCK On!

**A/N: Sorry for being late. Two factors are laziness and boredom. And no, I'm not having writer's block... yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: Both. Franchises. Are. Not. Mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 03 - ROCK On!**

Sun rose up from the beaches of Heatherfield. It was a good morning for everyone residing in...

... or is it?

The Galleons are still patrolling the city without causing harm. But it was a good thing they don't seem to bother the humans doing their daily lives.

Today is Saturday. A day of rest. A day where you're free of school but still have to do your homework.

But... in the WITCH girls situation, it doesn't seem to be so ordinary.

In the Vandom residence, Will was sleeping soundly, her alarm clock ringing, but reached to deaf ears. It kept ringing until Model X stirred and floated away from the alarm clock beside him and floated in front of Will's face, who is snoring in , he noticed her eyes open and stayed in place for a while. Will finally woke up and rubbed her right eye using her right hand. She wondered who is in front of her in the morning. Once she got a good view, the only thing that she let out was:

"AAAAAHH!"

"What's wrong, Will?"

The redhead finally regained composure as she realized that her mom heard the voice from downstairs. With the fear of her mother seeing a floating Model X in front of her, she quickly sat up and covered the said Livemetal with the blanket.

"Hey, what are you-" Model X tried to protest, but he was cut-off when his owner shoved him to the bed and heard the door creaking.

Susan opened the door to her daughter's room. Will only looked to her mother with a big grin and a sweatdrop.

"What happened?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just a nightmare." Will replied nervously. Almost thinking her grin is a foolish grin.

Susan smiled at her daughter's reply. "I just hope it's not your worst nightmare." She teased as she left the room.

Will opened the blankets, letting Model X float in front of her. "What was that for?" She asked. "You scared me as if a monster is in front of me."

"It's just that I wonder how long that alarm will wake you up." Model X replied.

"Jeez, don't do that again!" Will said as she grab the floating Livemetal and put in her pocket and went to the kitchen, ready for breakfast.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

In the Lair residence...

Irma is in the bathroom, as usual. Taking ages to go out before either of her parents scold her.

Model L is floating on the water contained in the bath tub. Looking at her own reflection for a long time now. "The longer I see my reflection here, the longer I keep thinking why we're not acting yet."

"We still don't know what that snake is up to." Irma said as she made a little dragon out of water.

"One thing is for sure: He's up to no good."

"IRMAAAAAA!"

The water dragon fell back to water when Irma and Model L went surprised of the former's dad's voice.

"GET OUT THERE OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

The water guardian quickly stood up and quickly put her pink robes and towel to her head. She quickly grabbed Model L and put it in her robe's pockets. She opened the door and saw her dad standing on front of it, his arms folded in front of his chest and is looking at Irma with a "I feel like limiting you having baths" look.

She rushed to her room with a bad grin and closed the door, leaning to the said door and sighed.

Model L went out of the pocket. "What happened?" She asked curiosly.

"Just my dad scolding me a thousand times for taking baths that takes me ages to get out of." Irma replied as she started to dress.

"Is it... bad?"

"I don't think so. I've been doing that since everyday."

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

In the Cook residence, Taranee had a really hard time on keeping Model F down. The latter, was, well, so hyperactive in the morning that his Host's studying is always distracted and had to shove, or put him forcefully, in the drawer.

"HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" He yelled furiously that the drawer was shaking.

"If you let me study, that is." Taranee said sternly, looking at the drawer and then back to her book to continue studying. "I have exams for Literature and the teacher is strict as hell."

"Taranee! Breakfast is ready!"

The fire guardian heard her mother's words from outside of her room.

"Coming!"

She stood up without raising her head from the book and continued reading, without even letting Model F out his... drawer cage.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"After I eat."

...Was the only reply that Model F got and stopped, "leaning" to a "wall" of the drawer and waited patiently, which was kind of out of character, even for him.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

In the Hale Residence...

Cornelia was lying in her bed, in prone position with news of the latest fashion magazine in front of her, reading with a smile.

"I can't wait to try these clothes." She said with a joy. Model Z was floating beside her, doing the same thing, but he couldn't get anything, because...

"How can humans have different things to wear?" He asked with a curious tone.

"It's part of our everyday lives." Cornelia replied. "How about in your world?"

"I've never seen any humans changing their attire there."

"Oh?" Cornelia took a particular interest in Model Z's response. "Your world must be pretty dull."

"I... don't know." Model Z said slowly, trying to pick up words just as he remembers. The only thing he remembered was when after he was created, along with the other Livemetals. "But, your world seems special."

"Who knows." Cornelia said nonchalantly. "This town is just magical."

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

In the Lin residence...

Model H wasn't sure how to describe Hay Lin... Words went to his mind were: Airhead, Happy-go-lucky, Light as the wind, and of course, Spacious. He always wondered what the heck Spacious means. Now that he's been hearing Hay Lin saying Spacious for a lot of times now, one word came to mind for the meaning: Cool.

His host has a lot of creative ideas, originality and express them through her art. While his is full of loyalty, honor, and compassion. He only watched her in curiosity as she stared at the paper with the design in her mind seriously, as if she was having a staring contest at the paper.

Hay Lin got an idea and looked at Model H with a "I know who to talk to!" smile. She grabbed the paper and put it on his "face". "What do you think?"

Model H was quiet about it. He never saw a human in his world ever change clothes in his lifetime. Never. Just making sure there's still some dignity within him, he only said, "It's very... creative."

"I know, right?" Hay Lin chirped happily as she stood up from her working space and put the paper she's holding to her chest, totally happy that even a Livemetal would understand her creative thinking. "Come on, Model H, let's go downstairs and sew this!"

Model H just went to his owner and the other rushed downstairs, going for the sewing machine and get ready for it.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Simultech.

Serpent has a good reputation, despite his build being weird, as noted by his employees. He gained a position in the company as the debugger of their programs to make sure it will work the way it is. He also told them to improve more on the programming and make everything simple, rather than going complex and suggested some programming ideas. Which the employees took it quickly, agreeing on his suggestion.

_"Serpent..."_

A voice came from his telephone, it was Prometheus.

_"Giga Aspis is ready. It's now active in the forest where we first came and now trying to reach the city."_

"Good. Just let it have it."

_"Roger."_

Serpent smirked evilly as the plans are going on smoothly. Let those chosen hosts come to his mechaniloid...

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

The girls decided to go out for some strolling since they don't have any mission as Guardians, for now. They brought the Livemetals with them, just in case.

"Man, my morning isn't so great." Will moaned, as she remembered how morning greeted her.

The girls looked at their leader. "What's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"The talking metal in front of my morning face and screamed." Will replied. "Glad that I shoved him under the blanket before mom noticed it."

"Mine's worse." Taranee interjected. "He was making a lot of noise while I was studying!"

"Hey! It's just part of my attitude." Model F yelled from Taranee's pocket. "I just want stuff blowing up!"

"Like my eardrums?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I just hope I can blow something up today."

"Then wish for a Maverick attack." Model L said.

"You're no fun." Model F grunted.

The girls saw the forest again. They looked at it for a while. As they focused their eyes on the woods, they saw a rushing shadow behind it. It was an invisible shadow, they didn't notice who or what it was. They only continued walking around the town until they noticed a spiked ball just outside the forest.

"Hey..." Irma called to them. They looked at her with curious eyes and the other pointed at the ball. "Does this seem unnatural to see this thing here?" She asked.

Hay Lin lowered down and looked at the ball. "Now that you mentioned it..." She said, then she poked the ball with her index finger. she quickly backed out when the ball went inside the forest quickly, surprising the girls.

They went wide eyed to the direction in which the ball disappeared into, wondering what just happened. "Girls... don't you think this is something not natural at all...?" Cornelia asked.

"If we want to know it, then we might as well check that forest, for the second time." Will said.

The girls charged in to check the forest. They saw a mechanical snake whose body is composed of seven metal circles in different sizes. The end tail has the same spiked ball connected to it. The Livemetals were alerted by this situation and they went out of the pocket on their own, floating to the girls' sides.

The snake hissed at them, opening its mouth, which revealed a gun like tongue and let out four green cirular attack, in enlarging circle formation, which the girls dodged aside along with their metal partners.

"First, a reptile snake, now a snake made out of metals?" Irma yelled as she hid behind a tree.

Cornelia used her powers as the earth guardian and put her left hand on the soil, lighting her hand with green circular light, vines rose up beneath the Giga Aspis, wrapping itself up, immobilizing the mechaniloid. The said mechaniloid threw itself, attempting to break out from the vines' grasps.

After some time, the snake finally broke free, the vines snapping and the mechaniloid kept throwing itself and opened its mouth, searching for the culprit that did it.

"Uh-oh. That snake must be too strong for Corny's vines." Taranee commented with a dull tone.

"We need to take down that mechaniloid quickly!" Model X shrieked.

"If you could tell us how to do what happened before, then we could've done it minutes ago!" Irma yelled, looking at Model X from Will's side.

Before any could speak, a shadow loomed over them, they looked up and saw the snake mechaniloid with its mouth open, it opened fire and the girls backed away, separating from each other. Will is with Cornelia, Irma is with Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Model Z, how can we transform into those forms before?" Cornelia asked, looking at the floating metal beside her.

"Just shout, 'ROCK On!'." Model Z replied.

Both Will and Cornelia grabbed Model X and Model Z, respectively. They thrust their arms forward and shouted, "ROCK On!"

Both Livemetals' crystals and their eyes lit up. "Compatible Host Found. Activating ROCK System." Both said in unison.

The two girls were wrapped in navy blue spandex, lights moving around them forming the armors of their respective metals. The light died and they're now in their armored forms.

Will's right arm formed into a buster, while Cornelia materialized a white sword hilt and it formed into a green curved bladed saber, both ready to fight the snake. Will first aimed the buster at the snake in blank point range, she unleashed her first shot and hit the mechaniloid's metallic body, which only ricocheted. While it didn't hurt the mechaniloid, it glared at them, hissing as it noticed its targets.

Meanwhile, in the other guardians' situations...

"Now, how do we transform like we did last time?" Irma asked the three Livemetals infront of them.

"You only need to shout, 'ROCK On!'." Model F replied with enthusiasm, emphasizing the command.

"Are you sure they'll work?" Irma doubted the red/orange Livemetal. Particularly just to joke, even in this situation!

"Irma!" Taranee yelled. "We need to trust everything they say! After all, only them knows everything!"

The water guardian snapped and looked at her opposite element guardian. "C'mon, can't get a grip yet after so long?"

"We need to trust them." Hay Lin said as she grabbed Model H.

"I was just joking!" Irma defended her actions and proceeded to grab Model L.

Taranee did the same and looked at Model L. She noticed that the ice Livemetal wasn't happy for even having a loud mouth for a chosen one and a guardian. "Don't worry, you'll get used to Irma's wisecracks."

The three girls thrust their arms forward. "ROCK On!"

"Compatible Host Found. Activating ROCK System."

The three were wrapped in navy blue spandex, white light that covered them, forming their respective armors. The light died and looked bravely after the transformation is complete.

Taranee grabbed Model F's default weapons, Sodom and Gomorrah from her back, which the weapon's middle part opened up, revealing a "holder" and the upper and bottom parts extended backward. Both Hay Lin and Irma materialized dual hilts and a dual-bladed staff, respectively. The dual sabers emitted a triangle shaped pink blade while the dual-bladed staff emitted a curved blade, like a half circle, and the tip formed into an actual blade.

The three charged in and they attacked the mechaniloid simultaneously, hitting its metal body part, then they backed away as their attacks rejected, or reflected due to its special armor plating.

"Alright, whoever made this, must be pretty intelligent to know that you can easily attack its body." Irma complained as she and the other girls backed away when the snake slammed its spiked tail at them.

Suddenly, Cornelia jumped in and slashed down the snake on its head, making a scratch on its eye part. She landed beside the three with Will running to them.

"Did it work?" Will asked as she looked at the snake... apparently with the scratched eye.

"I guess..." Cornelia replied slowly.

They noticed the mechaniloid hissing at lot, as if it was in pain. "That's it!" Taranee yelled out, getting an idea. "The head is its weakpoint!"

"How cliché , bad guys always put the weakpoint as the head." Irma said with an ordinary tone. She jumped at the snake and used the the top tip of the staff, slashing it downwards, the mechaniloid took a damage.

The mechaniloid lunged at the girls, but they dodged it and the snake crawled in circle, ending up at the other side. Hay Lin flew above the snake, which only hissed at the air guardian and lowered itself, particularly afraid of what's flying and crawled forward. This gave the opportunity for Cornelia to use the Retsuzan technique. She jumped above the mechaniloid and pointed the saber downwards, stabbing the middle part of the head and jumped backwards, which the mechaniloid rose itself, prepared to lunge forward. but it stopped when Hay Lin used her dual sabers and slashed in X-fashion, two pink waves launched at the mechaniloid, damaging it heavily.

Will and Taranee aimed their weapons at the mechaniloid, repeatedly attacking pea-shots at it and later, the snake stopped. The two's attacks stopped when they noticed the snake is done. The snake's circle body parts fell down on the ground and exploded.

The girls looked at where the mechaniloid was, now just a pile of junks, as if someone threw worthless gadgets.

"I never fought like this." Cornelia commented, breaking the ice of silence.

"I agree." Taranee nodded as she put back the two large weapons on her back.

"It looks like this is the start of our true mission." Will stated.

"Serpent must be doing all of this." Hay Lin added.

"So, how do we get back to normal? By shouting 'ROCK Out'?" Irma asked.

"No, you don't say anything." Model L replied. "Just by thinking is enough to get you back to normal."

The girls closed their eyes and thought of returning to normal. Their bodies glowed and they could feel their armors slipping out of their body. They opened their eyes again and noticed they're back to their normal selves, with their Livemetals on their hands.

Unknown to them, two shadowed individuals were watching over them.

"The Chosen Ones..." A soft, yet emotionless tone said.

"It looks like we finally found our target." A rough voice said.

"Brother... We must tell... Serpent..."

"Don't worry, Pandora." Prometheus assured. "We'll let him tell everything."

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

At Simultech, Serpent just finished his work and he could go down the basement, but he stayed in his office for a little longer to wait for Prometheus report about the Giga Aspis... and of course, the Chosen Ones.

_"Serpent."_

The said man pushed a button on the telephone. "Report."

_"I've finally found... the Chosen Ones."_

"Interesting." Serpent said. "Should I assure that it's those five girls?"

_"Yeah. And they took out the mechaniloid all by themselves."_

Serpent smirked as the wheels of fate is finally moving according to its course... His plan is also set to motion and the first Falseroid is finally deployed to its destination...

* * *

** A/N: Seriously, I just noticed that it's three chapters and Serpent isn't corrupted yet. But hey, I'll just make it sure he'll be slowly corrupted by Model W's influence. In the later chapters, he'll finally show his true colors. I also noticed that he's still sane even if Pandora and Prometheus aren't with him (IIRC, he's always sane when the two are with him in the game). And that the two are just pitiful spies, or should I say, Serpent's agents. Haha, just kidding. And yeah, the real thing starts at next chapter.**

**Read and Review for the authoress to continue writing with enthusiasm!**


	4. Electrical Dangers

**A/N: Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, the real fun starts here! A lot of things will happen. But now, I'll just have to keep my mouth shut because I'll be spoiling everything and the fun is now in the void.**

**Disclaimer: Hell no that I'm taking these two. I'm just a fan. And I don't own it.**

* * *

** Chapter 04 - Electrical Dangers**

_Heatherfield Power Plant_

The workers always check the plant to make sure that it works fine and avoid metal objects to interact or it will electrocute them. One thing is also that they have to maintain the power perfectly to ensure the electricity in the city will keep on running without hassle.

Not do they know, a figure of a humanoid raptor was on top of a machine, hiding as it wait for the right time to strike the humans with its power...

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

The WITCH girls went to the Sheffield Institute together, their minds still in the current events. Galleons, Serpent, Livemetals, advanced technology... It's all so blur, none of them know the purpose of their main opponent.

"Should we go to Grandma and ask for more details?" Hay Lin asked, as she and the girls stopped in the middle of the school hall.

"Yeah." Taranee agreed, as the school bell rang. "We haven't had any answers other than Serpent being the cause of all this."

"After all, everything is just the beginning." Will noted.

"Ehrm. Not to disturb your morning beginning, girls..." A voice said behind Cornelia and Irma. "TO THE CLASSROOM, NOW!"

Her booming voice rang in the girls' ears, again, as if the force of her voice will blow away the girls. They waved at each other, telling that they'll meet together at lunch.

"Seriously, what's with that old hag?" Model F asked, his voice emitted from Taranee's pocket.

Irma chuckled at the fire Livemental's statement. "Oh come on, we're used to her loud voice. She's like that to us everyday."

"But, that's pretty bad, don't you think?" Model H inquired curiously.

"It's not bad, actually. She's not giving us penalty records." Hay Lin said cheerfully.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

"What happened?" Model X asked.

"Nothing much." Will replied. "Just some principal knocking our senses for being late."

"Is it... bad?" Model Z asked, noticed that being late is something not really good, especially if saving someone was involved.

"Nah, it's not our principal that's giving us the late marks, but a teacher." Cornelia said as she and Will reached the doors of their classroom and the latter opened the door.

"The two of you, why are you late?" Mr. Collins, the history teacher and the step father of Will, asked in a nicely teacher way.

"Well... we're talking something important." Will replied slowly, unsure of a good excuse as to why they're late. To the fact that they're always late to the first subject of the class.

"Okay. Sit down and we'll start the class." Mr Collins said as he stood up, the two late comers went to their seat and he started the discussion.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Lunch time came and the girls meet up in their usual spot, a grassy field just inside the school premises. They had good morning classes, but still nothing out of the ordinary came during those times.

"Every time I look at those Galleons, I can't help but think why would Serpent even scatter them around Heatherfield." Will wondered as she looked at the gates of the school, where Galleons are visible from the view in their place.

"Now that we have that... armor form thing," Cornelia started. "I guess we should've be more cautious as they might think we have weapons."

"Can't we just go in the Simultech and tell everyone in the company that Serpent is behind all this?" Irma suggested.

"Easier said than done, Irma." Taranee said. "He must've a motive of his own as to why he came here."

"What kind of motive? Take over the world just like every common villain?"

"Girls, we must think over this carefully." Hay Lin interrupted, the four looking at her. "Serpent is still mysterious to us, and only Grandma can give us answers."

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

After the school, the girls went to the alley, to make sure that no people or Galleons see them teletransport to Kandrakar.

"I got an idea!" Will blurted out ans she put out Model X from the pocket. "How about we transform before we go there?"

"Why did you think of that?" Hay Lin asked.

"Just an idea." Will replied. "It's just to compensate for our usual transform-to-Guardians thing being missing."

The other girls took on the idea and grabbed their respective Livemetals from their pockets. "ROCK On!"

They are now in their armor forms. The Livemetals didn't seem to complain about it and they wondered what Kandrakar looks like and just be quiet for a while, at least until they're there. The Chosen Ones put their hands closed, forming fist and their index fingers jotted upwards. Light started to appear in the middle of it and went brighter as they disappeared from the alley.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

They finally appeared in Kandrakar like a blinding white light, the wises of the place wondering who they were. The girls seem to ignore them and they walked to the Oracle, Yan Lin, in their meeting place.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin called out as she approached her beloved grand mother and went ahead the girls to hug her.

The other four eventually reached the elderly Oracle. "Hello, Oracle."

"I didn't expect you, Guardians." Yan Lin said as her granddaughter let go of the hug and hovered in the air. "And your new forms, too."

"Actualy, we want to ask something." Taranee said.

"Oh, we can do that in the Shining Halls of Alnitak. We can talk there, follow me."

The Oracle opened two huge doors, revealing a garden with waterfalls, they went inside and sat under the tree.

"So, what troubles you?" She asked.

"We just need some information about Serpent." Cornelia replied. "I mean, we know nothing of his motives, his purpose for coming to Heatherfield."

"It's a long story." Yan Lin said. "It all started in a distant future in another universe where war continues centuries after centuries."

"War?" Irma repeated. "Shouldn't you have done anything to make that world a peaceful as Earth?"

"Irma!" Will scolded.

Yan Lin made a green circle flame in the air, allowing the girls to see the events of the... war. "A world where peace was twisted. During that time, they created Four Guardians. They are named as Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir, and Hidden Phantom, who are based on the blue hero, X. A red hero was in sleep, named as Zero, awoke by removing the barrier around him. He fought each of the Reploids, the artificial robots, one by one, until the evil scientist, Dr. Weil, came. With his Omega, it was unstoppable, even the Four Guardians, minus Hidden Phantom, were weak against it, only Zero managed to destroy it. Until Dr. Weil came back again, this time, destroying Neo Arcadia using Ragnarok. He was defeated yet again, letting Ragnarok change its course, but it cost Zero's life. Until this girl, Ciel, noticed that Dr. Weil's evil influence is still alive, corrupting Reploids. So, she created six Livemetals to counter it."

"But, how is Serpent involved in all of this?" Taranee asked.

"Serpent... He was one of those researchers of a piece of Dr. Weil, dubbed as the Model W. Every pieces of Model W had the evil doctor's essence with it, along with Ragnarok."

"So, that means that he's still alive, corrupting everyone?" Cornelia inquired, starting to get the story.

"Only his evil essence did. But he's declared dead."

"And these Livemetals with us..." Will stated as she looked at her armored forearm. "Were they based on X, Zero, and the Four Guardians?"

"And why they are called Guardians?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes. They are all based on six of them." Yan Lin replied. "It's because they labelled the innocent Reploids as Mavericks, even though they didn't mean harm."

"Now that's real twisted." Irma commented. "Couldn't they just solve it in a nice way?"

Yan Lin looked at Irma, and shook her head. "The prejudice is too much in that world."

"Is Dr. Weil really that strong?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes." Yan Lin nodded sadly. "No one could ever stop him. It was Zero who stopped his reign."

"Because he's the main hero? Right..." Irma said with a bored tone.

"But, even though we're informed of their origins, what is Serpent's true motive?" Will asked, still not figuring about the story that the Oracle told them.

"He doesn't have a motive." Yan Lin said as the green flame disappeared, done with its task to show a horrible past. "It was Model W who has a motive."

"What kind of motive?" Taranee inquired.

"We don't know its motives yet. But I'm sure it's horrible, that will harm every people in Heatherfield."

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

"Alright, so how do we get to protect these people?"

The girls are in the WITCH Headquarters. They need to form a plan to protect the people of Heatherfield. Going to different house and tell them they're going to protect them from a threat would think the ordinary people they're weird and a freak. Another plan is to protect them while they battle those... Mavericks, as Yan Lin defined them.

Irma is now cuddling We, the little pet mascot of the girls with white fur and blue and pink stripes of its... ball tail, after she asked about their hardest mission, to protect the defenseless people of the city.

The Livemetals were floating beside their owners, and are thinking deeply about their recent adventure in Kandrakar. The place was white, placed above the clouds. Their history was also told, but none of them could remember what were those days are, but it didn't matter for them, they need to know how will they protect the innocents without harming them.

"We don't know, yet..." Will stated as she looked down.

"How about we protect them while we fight?" Model F suggested.

Taranee looked at the red Livemetal with her eyes wide at the suggestion. "Would that be twice harder? Battling a bad robot while protecting?"

"Or better yet, put them out of harm's way?" Model Z suggested, looking at the crowd in front of him.

The rest of the occupant in the place looked at the Livemetal. "I like that suggestion." Model L said, agreeing on the said suggestion.

"Guys!" Hay Lin called. They looked at her, who sported a big grin on her face, noting that it's something to change the mood. She reached for her bag and pulled a rolled paper and held high, unrolling the paper which showed a poster. Its image is a silhouette of a single band and stars around it with a fuchsia background that says, "Band Marathon!". "There's some band event happening in the Dome this week! It even included Cobalt Blue and Karmilla! Only for one night!" She chirped in happiness, knowing that two of her teammates will struck a good nerve.

"Cobalt Blue?" Will repeated.

"K-Karmilla?" Irma repeated.

"Looks like you hit something to these two, Hay Lin." Cornelia noted with a satisfying grin on her face.

"What are you talking about, Corny?" Irma retorted, felt insulted. "There couldn't be better with meeting A LOT of bands right on one night!" She exclaimed as she emphasized the said word.

"So, when is that band event?" Will asked, excited to hear about Cobalt Blue joining in the fray, specifically she wants to see Matt again in the front stage since Halloween, and after the event with Ragorlang.

"It's going to be performed at Friday! A perfect day for rest the next day!" Hay Lin replied with excitement like the other two girls.

"Hey!" Model H interrupted, which the girls went silent and looked at him with blank face. "What about our mission to defeat the Mavericks and protect the innocents?" He asked.

"C'mon. Give us a break." Cornelia spoke up. "It's not like we have to search and destroy them. We have our normal lives."

"I think Cornelia's right here, Model H." Model X interrupted as he went in front of the green Livemetal. "We don't need to rush things. And searching for Mavericks will toll the girls' strength a lot."

"But we'll stick to the Destroy Mavericks, Protect the Innocent plan." Model Z added.

"Now that you mentioned it, how can we destroy them properly?" Taranee asked. "I mean, we haven't get a hang with our new powers."

"So, when do we get to practice?" Irma asked, while she was holding We on her arms.

"Tomorrow after school," Will said, and she looked at Irma with a large grin. "The day before the band event!"

The water guardian looked at the leader and gave back the large grin. "Yeah!"

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

The WITCH girls went back to their respective homes. Nighttime reached and the lights were opened around the house.

Will was watching about a mystery program along with Susan, Dean, and William and they kept themselves at the edge of their seat. The undefeated lawyer was in pinch, he's at almost at his end's game. The final puzzle was there! He just need to figure out the piece of evidence that will prove his client innocent and take off the case. It's just that single piece...

_...and a black out._

They looked around and wondered if it was just their fuse, the apartment's fault, or just because of the Power Plant that's malfunctioning...

_...and the power went back._

They looked at the TV again and the trial ended. They probably thought it's just a cliffhanger to keep them at the edge of the seat until they see the results. Or it's just they already announced if the client is Guilty or Not Guilty... They never knew. Blasted black out! They could've known the result already!

"That was weird, right?" Susan asked as she looked at the Dean, who is scratching his head, wondering about the electricity cut.

"Well, I never had any experience of some sort of like that." Dean replied as he looked at his wife. "Maybe just the electrical company turning off the wrong fuse."

The idea was almost normal, for ordinary people. True, this kind of electrical cut doesn't happen unless there's a typhoon coming, or just the fault of the electrician working on the cables, or the third option, the Power Plant's worker's fault.

The family went to their own rooms to finally sleep, after their attempt to know the client if it was guilty or not. After Will changed to her pajamas, she dumped to the bed, putting Model X next to the alarm clock. She stared at the ceiling for a good while, with her arms resting under the head.

"What's wrong?" Model X asked as he floated near her. "Can't sleep?"

"These electrical cuts don't happen very often." Will stated as she shifted her position to her side, looking at the blue floating Livemetal.

"I'm sure we'll know what's the problem about this tomorrow." Model X assured.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

There was a loud thud as the man fell down unconscious. A looming shadow folded its wings after it hit the man. It looked at the towering machines in front of the figure. It looked magnificent just by looking at the working machines.

Three familiar figures went inside the Power Plant. The mysterious one looked behind them and quickly knelt before its master.

"Oh, Lord Serpent." The figure greeted its master formally. "How am I happy to see you in this place."

Serpent, the middle figure, smirked as the Maverick has done its job. It finally conquered the place. "Good work. Now the simple grunts are now in your guard. They will protect the place for you."

"As your orders, Lord Serpent."

Its master left after confirming how well things were going. Everything starts tomorrow. The real show...

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

After the school, the girls meet up and went to the training place, the abandoned warehouse that Taranee happened to come across.

"I think this warehouse is a better training place." Irma commented. "Look at this wide space!"

True to her words, the first time they practice was a construction site, only that they're going to practice their guardian powers and ended them being really tired. The warehouse is fairly wider, for them to be able to practice to their extent and fully understand this... advanced concept.

"Alright, are you ready, guys?" Will asked as she pulled out Model X.

The other four girls nodded as they pulled out their respective Livemetals and shouted, "ROCK On!"

Lights formed around them and expanded, the armors taking place on their bodies. The light faded and they're now in their armor forms.

"So, where do we start?" Cornelia asked.

The girls stared at each other, probably don't know where to begin their training and how.

"Care to share some knowledge, Model X?" Will asked, as she looked above, probably her helmet where he resides.

"I only know some." Model X said. "I think Charged Shot, Dash, and Wall Jumping are one of those I know."

"And how do we do those?"

"For charged shot, you gather energy to your weapons and wait for the right time to release it. Dash, you just slide forward for a longer distance travel than running. Wall Jumping, just like its name implies, is a technique where you jump from wall to another wall."

"Too bad we don't get to fly anymore." Taranee commented as she looked at Hay Lin, who is happily hovering in air that even made Model H wondered how his hovering ability lasts very long despite his hover only slows down the fall. Being the air guardian, the Asian girl doesn't need some hovering problems.

"Yeah, and those gorgeous wings!" Irma added.

"But I still think our Guardian Forms are the best!" Hay Lin chirped in happiness as she flew over Taranee and Irma, the two only smiled at the flying guardian.

"How about we start our training now?" Will interrupted as her right forearm and hand formed into the default weapon, X-Buster.

The girls started to train. They started with the Wall Jumping, which they did with ease. Their jump range is limited and couldn't make a continuous jump until Irma, by chance, learned that she could always jump higher and slide the wall with ease. Their next training is dash. The Livemetals explained that they only thrust their feet forward and they could finally do it. They did it perfectly and combined it with Dash Jump, which was easier to dodge the Maverick attacks. And finally, their training about Charged Shot. But before they could do any of that technique...

"We should master our weapons first." Cornelia stated as she materialized Model Z's default weapon, the Z-Saber.

"Yeah, I haven't got a hang on using Model H's twin sabers." Hay Lin noted as she looked at the said weapon.

They started their training with their weapons. Will using the used cans as the targets for practicing her aim. Irma swung around the Frost Javelin with style in a wide space of the warehouse. Taranee was using Sodom and Gomorrah like a weight and after a while, she finally got used to the two weapon's weight. Cornelia was experimenting around Z-Saber. And she finally learned a few of Zero's old techniques, such as Retsuzan, which she used during Giga Aspis's attack, Reppuugeki, using the weapon's tip to stab, Rakuhouha, punching the ground, sending out waves of energy around her. Hay Lin was practicing Model H's Sonic Blades one at a time... then two... until she could finally use the two simultaneously with style.

Now that they already mastered their respective weapons, they gathered in one place.

"Ready for the best part of the training?" Will asked, pumping the other girls with her energy.

"Yeah. I'm ready to burn this warehouse." Taranee replied with the same enthusiasm.

"And I'll be the one to extinguish your flames, Tara." Irma added as she looked at Taranee.

The girls finally started their last training... the Charge Shot. Will gathered energy from the Buster and she released it at the poor drum, exploding it. Irma, on the other hand, only released a platform of ice. She hit it with the Javelin, and launched towards the rubber wheels, which only broke. To her frustration, she twirled the Frost Javelin fast, slowly glowing with charged energy and she slashed down on the air, releasing an Ice Dragon that traveled forward into who knows where. Taranee was charging energy with her right hand weapon, Sodom and thrust forward, the weapons grew in size and firing an orange blast, which connected with a drum and exploded on contact. She then charged the left weapon, Gomorrah, and punched the ground with it, a fire line appeared and traveled in short distance.

Cornelia charged her Z-Saber weapon and glow with energy. She released the attack by slashing downwards, hitting the ground. Hay Lin, after charging one of the Sonic Blades, unleashed a purple ball which travels forward every two seconds. She then charged her weapons again and this time, unleashed a tall tornado that almost pulled the objects into it.

They stopped their training and went back to normal girls. They looked at the destruction and hoped that no one would come to this place again.

"Is it me or we overdid our training?" Will asked as she sweatdropped on the scene of black smokes coming out of the exploded drums.

"Nah, we didn't overdo our training." Irma said as she tries to calm Will of the thought of the current predicament of the warehouse. "Besides, this warehouse is already abandoned. Who wants to continue running this place?"

"Uhh, us? Who came here last?" Cornelia suggested rhetorically.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Friday. That exciting night...

The WITCH girls are in the front row seat, having received free tickets none other than Matt himself! The two, specifically Will and Irma, are overjoyed to be in the front line. While the other three, well, they just acted like normal and not a mad fan-girl of a band they're supporting with.

It finally started. Karmilla's songs still boomed every bit of her fans. She still reigned the stage with the power of her voice.

"GO KARMILLA! GOOOOO!" Irma cheered from the audience, unleashing her mad fan-girl side.

After her songs, she and her bandmates went out of the stage. To prepare for...

'Matt...' Will thought happily. She gets to see Matt in front of the stage again, for the third time. She clasped her hands to herself nervously, this going to be a big night.

"Next up is... COBALT BLUE!"

Their fans cheered while the girls kept silent, but they're rooting for them. The band finally entered the stage, which the roars of cheer went louder.

The guitarists and the drummer took their place. Matt went near to the microphone and started to sing. During the song, Will is really happy about this day. No one could interrupt this special day. As the final verse of the song came, Heatherfield Dome's lights went off, surprising everyone.

* * *

** A/N: Lame cliffhanger, don't you think? And as you may have noticed, I'm using the ZX designs for their "MegaMan" forms. Because, well, I think they look cooler with it! And I somehow got stuck at the part where Yan Lin gets to tell about the story from MMZ1 to 4, because I was thinking hard how the heck I can explain it in the shortest way possible! And I almost gave up, until I saw those crazy MAD videos about PW and gave me that good ol' laugh, which restored my spirit of writing. Weird, eh? Also, I'm going to release two chapters in one day because I'm going to get my first day in college! I'm really nervous meeting new people and that stupid introduce yourself!**

**Before I forget things, sorry if I used English and Japanese terms. (Such as Mavericks, Reploids, Livemetals, ROCK On, and Falseroid) It's just my hunch, but I think it sounds pretty okay for me. Yeah and I really like that "ROCK On!" command better.**

**Read and Review, folks! It doesn't hurt to tell what's in your mind for this chapter.**


	5. Hivolt the Raptoroid

**A/N: Like I said last chapter, I'm going to release two freaking chapters. But I guess I couldn't really do it due to my strange distraction. Not that I promised about it, though. After all, Everything I say, is depending on if I could do it or not. Not an actual promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH and MegaMan ZX. They belong to Disney and CAPCOM, respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Hivolt the Raptoroid**

"What happened?"

Curious voices filled the dome. The audience looked around the blacked-out place, wondering what caused this little commotion.

"Is it power failure?"

"Come on, this doesn't happen until something really happens!"

The girls compressed each other, knowing this isn't normal anymore. Before they could even discuss, the lights went back on, surprising everyone for the second time. The girls decided to talk about it, anyway.

"What did the Heatherfield News said about the sudden blackouts?" Will asked in a low tone.

"I don't know, but they said something about just an ordinary power failure by the electrical companies." Taranee replied.

"I ain't believing in them anymore!" Irma bellowed, while still keeping the whisper tone. "They already lied to us about the meteor, but I'm not going to take their word for the sudden blackout!"

Then again, Cobalt Blue continued as if nothing happened from the last verse of their song. Their song finally ended with a final sound from the drums. The crowd cheered in happiness and clapped for the wonderful performance for Cobalt Blue.

"And next up..."

The event went on normally, continuing with the next bands and finally ended with a loud applause from the audience and they finally went out of the stadium in big smiles on their faces.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Saturday.

The girls are hanging out in their usual place, Golden. They were talking about different things... Until the lights in the place started to flicker. Everyone looked at the lights. It continued to flicker until it stopped and the lights were off.

"What just happened?" Cornelia asked in surprise.

"Probably another one of those electrical failures..." Hay Lin replied.

"Should I be worried that this is not really normal anymore?" Irma asked lowly.

"Should we check out the electrical company?" Will asked.

"Even if they may not help us, I'm sure we can find a way to know what's really going on." Taranee assured.

The other four nodded as they continued eating their food. After they eat, they finally went out of the fast-food chain. It wasn't easy for them to know where the electrical company is and they have to ask someone who knows... and it's like at the right end of the city. As they reached the said place, they went to the counter.

"Welcome!" The woman on the counter greeted as she noticed the girls. "How may I help you?"

"Do you know what's happening to the sudden black-outs lately?" Will inquired, direct to the point.

"Ah, yes..." The woman sighed, saddened about the news and the question. "We've been experiencing that too, but it wasn't related to us. If you may, the Heatherfield Power Plant may know something."

"Where is the Power Plant?" Hay Lin asked.

"It's just 3 blocks away from here, to the right." The woman instructed. "And to remind you, the police department might barricaded the said place since they discovered something was really wrong about the Power Plant."

"They did?" The girls chorused. They couldn't believe that the police already got the clutches of the said word, 'police'.

"Well, thanks anyway." Cornelia spoke up as they went out of the said place and walked to the path where the Power Plant is built.

"I can't believe it," Irma said as she realized that the police were the first to notice that there was something wrong. "Seriously? Police wants to take care what's impossible for them?" She asked, knowing that this is not normal anymore. Maybe it was because the Livemetals warned only and only them about what kind of a man Serpent is. And the guardians themselves know that as long as Serpent remains here, only two things were on their mind, it's either Normal or Serpent's type of Normal.

"One thing is that they don't know yet." Will added.

"And the tricky thing is, how can we get past them without letting us be noticed?" Taranee asked.

"Something called..."

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

"...Invisibility!"

As the girls reached the said place, Heatherfield Power Plant, they noticed the yellow-black pattern barricade around it. Along the barricade package, there's also police car, and the police officer themselves. They don't seem to carry any weapon and the Galleons, added with other builds of those little grunts, doesn't seem to harm them - which is good. Officer Tom Lair went out of the Power Plant and reported to one of his fellow officer.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary." He reported. He removed his hat and scratched his head in confusion. "But the employees there are seem down. As if [something] electrocuted them and hit their backs."

"Did you touch them?"

"No." Tom shook his head. "Well- actually, I was _about_ to, but I felt a lightning running through my fingertips. As if there was a static left into it. And the machines seem to lost and gain power in different levels."

"Somehow, we must call Medinna and McTiennan and let them investigate this."

Tom remembered the incident with Elyon a long time ago. The two investigated Elyon's disappearance. They ended the investigation with Elyon and her parents being an illegal immigrant and closed the case.

But the reality is, Elyon is the current Queen of Meridian. The two wanted the girls to cooperate with them, and the five did all they could do to hide the fact that Elyon is not actually an earthling, thinking that they are just making up stories. Of course, would a normal person believe that magic exists? Or if they were shown before their eyes? Would a normal person like you believe in it?

"If there's no other option, then let's call them." Tom nodded after confirming his thoughts and reached for his phone.

"NONONO!" Irma screamed as she, and the others realized that they were going to call the "two annoying investigators". "This isn't what I had in mind!"

"What should we do?" Cornelia asked.

"Charging seems to be the only option." Taranee suggested.

"Yeah." Will nodded. "And it's time to do it without them noticing that we're here!"

They ran to the the open part of the barricade. They passed through it and entered the place, ignoring the police officers and the grunts they saw.

Inside it, they could only see darkness. There were some green lights roaming around the darkness, as if it was patrolling for something...

"Guys... I think this is bad news..." Hay Lin spoke up, cringing at the thought of the mere lights dancing around.

The girls removed their invisibility. Two new lights lit up from the darkness itself. It looked like eyes in an upside-down triangle form. Lightning started to appear around the machines, rising the energy up. The cackling lights had a white-ish yellow around it, showing what's behind the darkness... and all of different builds of the "robots". The lightning went to the middle of it, as if a figure was absorbing it all. Faint glows showed that the figure was green... with its wings spread out... slim limbs... and that flashing red eyes...

"Are you thinking what I think it is..." Irma said slowly, after seeing that this is beyond normal human views.

The glowing red eyes shifted its look down, giving gaze to the girls standing before the machine. "Who dares to enter my place?" A soft, gentle-like voice asked.

"Your place...?" Irma repeated. "_Your_ place?" She repeated further, emphasizing on the word 'Your.' "Hey, buddy, if you think you can own this place, then you're saying it very wrong."

The mysterious humanoid figure jumped down, using its wings to glide down, showing itself to the girls. It was a green humanoid raptor. Its wings had green energy-like blades that could cut and hit you. "Such words spoken by a little girl."

"I have a question," Will spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"I am merely following Lord Serpent's orders." The raptor replied, folding its wings.

"So it's true..." Taranee muttered. "What kind of order was it?"

The raptor raised its folded right wing. "Why should I tell it to you?" It barked, its gentle tone turning into a tone of seriousness. "My name is Hivolt, the Wind Falseroid. It's a pleasure for me to see your end by barging in!"

He charged at the girls, using his wings to strike them, but the girls managed to dodge all of his attacks.

"Okay, who thought of that stupid name!" Irma yelled as she jumped backward on Hivolt's attack.

"Tell Serpent that he should be scared because WITCH is here!" Hay Lin yelled with confidence.

They pulled out their Livemetals from their pockets. "It's time to rock, girls!" Will exclaimed.

"So the boss is now joining in the pun fray, eh?" Irma joked confidently, with hinting tones of sarcasm.

"Please, Irma. Just shut up and transform." Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

They thrust their arms forward. As they're ready to shout the command, their respective elements circled around them. "ROCK On!"

A white light covered them, while the elements covered them also. The light faded and they're now in their armored forms.

Hivolt stopped his assault and looked at the girls, having determined expressions. "Interesting. So you're the Chosen Ones." He said.

"I don't know what kind of chosen things you're taking about, but you're going down!" Irma yelled as she materialized the Frost Javelin. She Dash Jumped at Hivolt and slashed down the weapon at him. Hivolt saw the attack predictable and blocked it using his wing. Irma jumped backward, landing a meter away from him.

Taranee ignited herself and was already behind Hivolt. She aimed her dual arm cannons at his back. Starting with Sodom for the first shot, then Gomorrah, and then vice versa. The Falseroid could feel the heat touching the plates of his body. He swung himself and tried to remove the flames trying to overheat the plates.

"Tch, ground battles are not my style." Hivolt hissed lowly. He opened his wings, prepared to take the skies.

Cornelia noticed this and she knelt down, touching the ground with her right hand glowing in circular green. "Oh no you don't!"

Roots rose up beneath the tiles and captured the Falseroid, immobilizing it. He tried to break free but there was of no use. He folded his wings and used the green energy blades from his wings and slashed down the roots that keeps him captive. It snapped around him and flew upwards.

The green lights around the darkness turned into red and went out of hiding. There were Galleons, yellow colored spiders hanging on the wall, green spiked wheels hanging on the ceiling, cone-shaped snails walking perfectly on the ceiling, and yellow little things with a crystal on their backs glowing in red.

"I don't think they're going to be friendly with us..." Taranee muttered.

The mechaniloids went to the girls and opened fire, without any hesitation. Hay Lin flew up high to handle on the green spiked wheel mechaniloids as she avoided the snail mechaniloids. Will and Taranee handled with the spiders on the wall, its large part opening up while attacking them with electric balls. Irma and Cornelia handled the Galleons and other Maverick grunts on the ground.

After they destroyed the mechaniloids, they heard a whirring sound. Hivolt was already on top of the machine and started to absorb all of the electricity within the place, lighting everything around them.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

In the Vandom residence, Susan and Dean are taking care of William. They're now watching TV, a kid's program for the baby boy to enjoy. After a minute, their electricity went off, surprising them.

"What just happened?" Susan asked as she stared at the TV wide-eyed.

"Another power failure..." Dean said softly, in shock of the third power failure.

"I wonder if they turned off the wrong switch again." Susan said as she stood up and looked at the window behind her. She also noticed that a neighborhood was also having the same problem.

William, who is sitting on Dean's lap, frowned a little. Then he let out a low whimper. After a few sobs, he finally let out his cry. The two were shocked to see their baby crying. Then again, it's for this reason. He knows something was wrong. There was something not right for this situation. He wished he could tell them, but he knows that neither of his parents are fully aware of the situation. Only his older half-sister...

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

In the Lair residence, Christopher Lair was watching his favorite TV show, sitting on the floor as his eyes are glued on the TV screen. He was cheering on the good guys winning over the bad guys.

"Alright! Beat that bad guy!" He cheered as he stood up and punched the air, as if he was competing with an invisible enemy.

The bad guy got a hidden arsenal of its own. Its left arm burst with dark energy and punched it against the hero, who only did the same thing. Both were clashing with their blows. Both are even with their punches. Now, only needs one to fall...

...until an electricity cut went off.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Chris asked, frustrated. He was excited to see the result!

"Mom! Did something happened with our fuse?" He asked loudly.

"I don't know!" His mother's voice replied back. "This is the third time that it happened!"

Chris fumed at the thought. He really wanted to see the hero blast the villain in smithereens. He's anxious and frustrated to know about it.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

"Everything is according to plan." Serpent spoke up.

Prometheus and Pandora were beside him. He could feel the emotions rising up from the humans. They must be confused, frustrated, or any of those negative emotions they have. He could also feel the worry from them.

"Heh. Those humans are too naive to know anything." Prometheus said.

"Those girls... are strong..." Pandora said slowly.

"But, once the Model W Core finally rises, those girls will be nothing but another part of my plans." Serpent said.

-**X-L-F-Z-H-**

The lights went out. Hivolt then jumped back down, his energy wing blades glowing with all the electricity he absorbed from the machines.

"It's play time." Hivolt said with a dangerous gentle tone.

The girls prepared their stance. But Hivolt reacted faster than them. He quickly charged at them with his wings opened. Irma and Cornelia managed to block his progress, using their respective weapons to block the energy wings that were going to hit them.

"Thou shall not pass!" Irma teased.

"Your line doesn't even concern me!" Hivolt snapped as he charged further, taking Irma and Cornelia flying to the end of the room, crashing to a wall. Will and Taranee jumped high to avoid Hivolt's attack. Hay Lin just flew upward to avoid him the farthest she can.

Hay Lin slashed the air twice with the Sonic Blades, creating an "X"-like shockwave and launched at Hivolt. The latter noticed this and whirled around, landing on the ground as it fold its wings, cutting the pink shockwave coming at him. Taranee attacked Hivolt next, after charging the arm cannon on her left, she finally released a large fireball at Hivolt, who only opened his wings and jumped mid air.

Hivolt was the next to attack. Both of his leg parts detached from his body, opening itself which look like pincers. It aimed at the girls, which released thin electric spikes at them. They jumped backwards to avoid the spikes. Irma twirled the staff until it glowed with blue energy, which she amplified with her own element and slashed downwards, creating an Ice Dragon. It headed towards on one of Hivolt's legs, encircling it and transformed into an ice, falling down on the ground. Hay Lin flew to the another leg and slashed it twice, dividing it in fours and falling down. Cornelia was the next to attack and jumped in midair, slashing on the left wing of the Falseroid. I snapped out as it fell on the ground clattering.

Unable to balance himself with only one wing, he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Will finished charging the X-Buster and saw a bit of pink energy around it. She let it out and a direct attack from his chest.

"Guh...!" He let out a grunt. "Everything... is according... to the plan... The energy here... is already... on it's way to... Lord Serpent... and Model W Core... None of you... will stop it...!"

After citing his last words, he exploded into pieces. The girls wonder about what Hivolt last said. Serpent, Model W Core...

"This doesn't make sense!" Irma spoke up. "What the hell does that spiky guy want?"

"Whatever that is, I don't want to know." Cornelia said.

They hear moans nearby. They whirled around to see the workers waking up. Some of them slowly stood up and the girls gulped about it. The quickly returned to their normal forms and ran out of the Power Plant as they noticed that the electricity went back to normal.

**-X-L-F-Z-H-**

Everything returned to normal in Heatherfield. Smiles returned in the city. They're happy to have the black out issue over with and the electrical company's order restored as the Power Plant returned its energy. The two supernatural investigators noticed was wrong. The workers said they were knocked out unconscious and woke up that everything was unharmed. The two seem to consider their statement.

In the basement of Simultech...

A red glow illuminates the darkness. It glows like a heartbeat. The third time ended and its light disappeared, ending with a cyan streamline running through it...

* * *

**A/N: I guess I have to have a schedule on releasing the chapters. Like, half a month and end of the month? I guess it's better be safe than forcing myself to finish it. At least it gives me time to play! XD Joking aside, I guess I'm going busy with college life and all that crap works they're giving us. I'm proud how my Math is going well despite my weak subject!**


End file.
